sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Party: Island Tour
|EU|January 17, 2014 |AU|January 18, 2014 |JP|March 20, 2014}} |genre = Party |modes = Single player Multiplayer }} is a party video game and is the first Mario Party game to be on the Nintendo 3DS. It is the thirteenth game in the ''Mario Party series and the third game for a handheld console. The game was announced by Satoru Iwata in a Nintendo Direct presentation on April 17, 2013. It features 7 boards, each with their own special features, and 81 new minigames. The game was released on November 22, 2013 in North America, on January 17, 2014 in Europe, on January 18, 2014 in Australia, and on March 20, 2014 in Japan and Korea. Mario Party: Island Tour is followed by Mario Party 10. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to previous installments in the Mario Party series. By rolling the virtual dice, the player advances on the game board and triggers a minigame. The minigames can be played any time, even when not on a game board; the game also features AR (augmented reality) and StreetPass. Each board has its own rules, such as racing to the finish and using items to enhance the amount of spaces advanced as well as hinder opponents and collecting the most Mini Stars to win. Reception |Fam = 32/40 |GI = 4/10 |GameRev = |GSpot = 7/10 |IGN = 5.5/10 |GRadar = |NLife = 6/10 |NWR = 8.5/10 |ONM = 60% |Poly = 5/10 |rev1 = Digital Spy |rev1Score = |rev2 = Slant Magazine |rev2Score = }} Island Tour received "mixed" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of all four eights, for a total of 32 out of 40. Game Revolution praised the 7 new boards and boss minigames; however, the repetitive gameplay, character voices and board music were criticized. GamesRadar said, "Island Tour isn't the Mario Party you remember, and that's not necessarily a bad thing. That said, there are definitely some missing pieces that keep it from being a memorable entry in the franchise." GameSpot commended the game's usage of four-player local download play, great minigame designs, and also Island Tour s single-player mode, but criticized "a few bad games in the bunch", and the lack of online play. IGN said, "Mario Party: Island Tour’s rich multiplayer options are sullied by boring minigames and unfortunate motion control." Nintendo World Report listed Island Tour's pros as being the game boards, "extensive" single-player mode, and the fact that it utilizes almost all the Nintendo 3DS features, and the cons as the fact that the difficulty of Bowser's Tower is not changeable, the instruction screens, which they described as "repetitive", and also that there is no online multiplayer. Pocket Gamer said, "Island Tour will provide you and a bunch of mates with a great evening of laughs, but most of the time you'll be laughing AT it rather than with it." References External links * Category:2013 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Mario Party games Category:Video games developed in Japan